lightversefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travel
Time Travel is a surprisingly widespread phenomenon. It has been observed countless times throughout The Multiverse in many different ways. Actually changing the past, or having any real effect on your timeline is, in fact, near impossible. This is due to the unspoken Rules of Time, where every time you try to interact with your own timeline, it instead creates a parallel universe wherein that change applies. That means your original timeline won't be affected, negating any potential paradoxes. [Click here to see notable uses of Time Travel in the DragonSoul continuity] Time Travel Methods The Time Watch and The Time Gem are the only known items in The Multiverse capable of directly meddling with the past without creating new universes. The most common way of achieving the same goal would be through Multiversal Dissonance, as seen with: The Gascoin Race, The Paladin and Darkside. The Master of Darkness was capable of creating Time Circles, which allowed for the users consciousness to be transferred to a similar, yet parallel universe counterpart of them, at any point in history after their birth, and before the transfer. 417 was able to create parallel universes by sending his memories back in time, to be received by an earlier version of himself; an ability he referred to as Time Leap. Running quickly enough could open a wormhole which would allow you to travel in time. However, this was extremely dangerous and could in some cases lead to spontaneous combustion or loss of abilities. The natural time dilation found within The Meteor and The Void, could be used to appear at different points in time on the surface. Noteworthy Time Travelers The Time God and The Clocks are beings naturally able to manipulate the timelines. This ability is usually spent on fixing paradoxes, or keeping an eye on other Time Travelers. Shinchi Takahashi had the ability to Time Leap, though it wasn't originally his. Gascoin, Samantha and Mickolash were all notorious for meddling with time and created a mutual agreement with the Time Gods not to mess with certain important events or create paradoxes. Pyra and Kyoma both used the Time Circles to varying degrees. The Paladin would extract people from all across time and space to fight in his arena. Very few Clocks were able to track him and only one would ever leave his domain alive. Darkside frequently manipulated the time streams and interacted with his own past on multiple occasions. [See DragonSoul Timelines] The Streak created multiple universes as a result of his travels. Echo Chara was seemingly able to navigate the timelines freely and could posses anyone she deemed fit as a host body. Angel used The Time Watch to go back to the beginning of the 8th L.C before it stopped working. Father used the Time Gem to change history incredibly frequently. With the help of The Time God, he also created a bootstrap paradox to allow for his own existence. The Forgotten Child used a Time Watch to create The Robot by gathering the materials needed in the future, and building it in the past while time was frozen. REMAKE and The Assassin both used the time altering properties of The Meteor to essentially travel through time.